Te Odio
by Juna Izumi
Summary: RoyxAl EdxLing Roy y Ling están pasando por problemas en su matrimonio el mejor amigo de este ultimo lo sabe y sin querer empieza a tomar provecho ¿Qué hara Ling cuando se entere que su mejor amigo y su esposo tuvieron mas de un encuentro?...


_**Te Odio **_

RoyxAl

Resumen: Roy y Ling están pasando por problemas en su matrimonio el mejor amigo de este ultimo lo sabe y sin querer empieza a tomar provecho ¿Qué hara Ling cuando se entere que su mejor amigo y su esposo tuvieron mas de un encuentro?...

Para Jazmin

_**Capitulo 1: viajes…**_

Un sábado en la mañana…

-¿tienes que irte?-pregunta Ling estaba acostado encima del pecho de su esposo

-por mi no me iria pero tengo que hacerlo si quieres seguir viviendo como hasta ahora -dijo Roy ling quería trabajar por algo había estudiado una carrera, ya lo había hablado con Roy anteriormente pero este no lo dejaba no quiere decir que sea machista y que el puede hacerlo todo pero si con lo que gana esta bien para que los 2 vivan con comodidades es suficiente…

-me ire contigo-lo abrazo mas fuerte en unas horas se iria y volveria en una semana…

-mejor quedate en casa yo estare todo el dia en juntas y casi no podremos salir cuando este de vacaciones nos vamos a donde tu quieras-dijo Roy dejo a ling en la cama y fue al baño para bañarse salió y se vistio

-¿vas a desayunar algo?-pregunta ling

-no me dara tiempo mejor comprare algo en el aeropuerto, ya me vboy-dijo el pelinegro

-te amo cuidate-

-tu también cuidate te hablo cuando llegue-dijo Roy se acerco a donde estaba Ling para besarlo y salio de la casa Ling se dirigo al balcón del dpartamento y observo a Roy que se subia al taxi para marcharse al aeropuerto, suspiro y fue a la mesita de noche donde etsba el teléfono y marco un numero.

-¿bueno?-

-¿Al?-

-¿amigo?¿estas bien?-pregunta Al

-¿estas ocupado?¿crees que podremos vernos?-pregunta Ling

-claro que podemos vernos ¿quieres que sea en el café de siempre?-pregunta Al

-estoy un poco indispuesto ¿crees que podrias venir a mi casa?-pregunta Ling se había quedado ese dia en bata, es decir casi no lo hacia y las veces que salía es en compañía de Alphonse o de Rose.

-claro que si, compro algo y voy para alla-dijo Al

-gracias-colgo el teléfono y fue a la cocina para preparar un poco de café ya que conociendo los gustos de su amigo compraría galletas

15 minutos despues osn el timbre supuso que era Alphonse

-Al, gracias por venir-dijo Ling

-¿Qué paso amigo? Te oi triste por el teléfono ¿y Roy?-

-se fue otra vez-dijo Ling

-¿Qué? ¿otra vez? Si se fue hace 2 semanas ¿no?-

-si, se fue hace 2 semanas- sirvió el café para que se comieran las galletas

-¿te dijo a donde se fue esta vez?-

-si a Nueva York dice que cuando el tenga vacaciones nos vamos de viaje-dijo Ling

-eso es bueno deberías de confiar en el-dijo Al mientras sumergia la galleta en el café

-yo confio en el Al lo que pasa es que me aburro y me siento solo cuando el no esta-dijo Ling

-¿y si consigues un trabajo de medio tiempo?_pregutna Al

-¿estas loco? En estos 2 años no me ah dejado trabajar si lo hago cuando el n este se va a molestar mucho conmigo-dijo Ling

-no lo sabría será nuestro secreto además mi hermano nececita una sexcretaria-dijo Al

-Al, sabes que yo no estudie para eso estudie para ser chef-dijo Ling

-si la acabaste pero no la puedes ejercer aunque tu sazon es increíblemente bueno, para eso no se nececita estudar ¿sabes manejar unacomputadora?-pregunta Al

-si eso si la se manejar-dijjo Ling

-entonces mañana preséntate con mi hermano el ya te conoce-dijo Al

-no lo se ¿si Roy llegara a enterarse?-

-no se enterara le direa mi hermano que no comente de eso con nadie-dijo Al, el hermano de Alphonse, Edward tiene una notariaen Alemania y le va muy bien Al y Ling se conocieron en la secundaria y desde entonces han sido los mejores amigos y tambien fue padrino de bodas en la boda de Ling y Roy sabia que su amigo lo amaba y que nunca le ocultarían las cosas.

Esta bien Al ¿Cómo debo presentarme?-pregunta Ling

-con tu curriculum y de ropa formal, nada de mezclilla generalmente ¿a que hora te marca Roy?-pregunta Al

- en las noches que es cuando no tiene junta-dijo Ling

-entocnes no hay problema y hablas con mi hermano diciéndole que solo será por medio tiempo por algunos días-

-¿me aceptara así? ¿y si le conviene mejor una persona que se quede del tiempo completo con el?-

-tambien lo había pensado pero yo hablare con mi hermano y le explicare tu situación es muy humilde y no creo que se niege-dijo Al

-esta bien mañana voy ¿me acompañas?-

-¡por supuesto que si!-dijo Al

-gracias, vamos a tomarnos el café que ya se esta enfriando-dijo Al

-si vamos-dijo Ling

Continuara


End file.
